


Moving forward

by pairatime



Series: Colby and the War Boys [1]
Category: War Boys (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Post movie-David is recovering in the hospital while his father is in jail having taken the legal blame for the truck. George is dealing both with the fact his boyfriend is in the hospital and people are finding out he has a boyfriend. And Greg is MIA choosing to hide from the world because even if they aren’t in jail for what happened they know. So in the middle of all this David and George decide if they’re going to move on from their past they might need to move somewhere where no one knows them.





	Moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure about Cortez really is George’s last name, at once point I’m fairly sure that David calls his father Mr. B But I can’t find anything and well it’s the name that was being painted on the taxi so whatever.
> 
> For smallfandom bigbang

“What, wait, hold on. I don’t understand. I thought my father was in jail. I mean after everything that happened George told me he’d taken the blame,” David said in confusion as he looked at his father’s lawyer, trying to make all the pieces fit.

The Welch’s lawyer, who’s introduced himself as Richard Warren of Jones and Warren, nodded as he pulled out a sheet of paper, “While it is true your father was arrested and did take responsibly for mishandling of customs invoices and filing of the false report that lead to your accidental shooting-“

“Accidental? You think I was accidentally shot? That bastard meant to shoot me. And it wasn’t invoices that were mishandled,” David yelled as he sat up and leaned toward the suited lawyer only to stop with a jerk at the sharp pain in his side. Glaring at the man David slowly lowered himself back into the hospital bed as the man went on as if David had never spoken. 

“He is only being held until his bail is paid. Once his bail was set my firm had expected to have it arranged to be paid and have your father released that same day but because his home office was burnt down the courts have become hesitant to set the normal low bail that such charges would usually merit as they fear that without a home to return to he is a flight risk in a way he had not been before. But if you sign this affidavit that you believe your father would not leave you while in the hospital we believe it will help us lower the bail to a more reasonable amount,” Richard Warren finished explaining as he handed the typed paper to David before pulling out a pen and holding it out for David as well.

“Why does it matter how much the bail is, my dad has to have the money to pay whatever it is,” David questioned as he barely glanced at the paper handed to him.

The lawyer hesitated before a moment, pursing his lips before answering, “I do not know much how your father has shared with you about both his personal or business finances but there is very little in the way of liquid assets, and most decidedly not enough to pay the current bail unless Mr Welch has some reserve assets he has chosen not to inform us about.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. He doesn’t seem to share anything anymore and you can tell me dad I’m not signing anything promising what he’ll do because it seems I don’t know him at all that well any more,” David told the lawyer, handing back the paper.

“Mr Welch, he is your father-“

“When maybe he should fucking act like it sometime,” David cut in with a glare.

“Young man-“ Richard Warren began to scold until a third voice cut into their exchange.

“He said no, so get the fuck out before he pops a stitch or something trying to deck you,” George shouts as he pushes himself between the lawyer and David’s bed.

“This is a personal matter that is none of your concern,” Richard Warren said, looking down his nose at George who was dressed in a-very faded-band shirt and, very worn and holey, jeans while stepping back.

“Well fucker, he’s my boyfriend and he almost bled out in my arms so everything about him is my concern so fuck off or it won’t be him that decks you. And I don’t have to worry about stitches,” George stated stepping into Richard Warren personal space, and following each time the other man tried to step back until they were a couple feet from David.

“You clearly have a visitor Mr. Welch. I’ll return at a later time when you aren’t so busy,” Richard Warren told David before giving George one last glance and all but bolting from the room.

George shook his head before turning back toward David with a cocky grin, “man what a fucking douche.”

“Yeah,” David said simply as he watched George with a look of concentration.

“What’s that look for?” George questioned, stepping back over to David’s bedside.

David didn’t answer right away and seemed to study George for a long moment before talking. “I liked it.”

“Liked what? Having a fucking lawyer bothering you?” George asked amused.

“Fuck no. Not him. You. Watching you run him off like that. It’s like I have my own junk yard dog to deal with anyone who tries to mess with me,” David said with a grin.  
“Me, I’m the junk yard dog,” George said pointing to himself, smiling when David started nodding. “I got you. But there is something I think you’re overlooking,” he added with a toothy grin before leaning down next to David’s ear, “If I’m the junk yard dog then you are the junk yard. My _junk_ to chew, mark and fuck with. Mine,” George declared, sliding his hand across David’s leg until he was resting over David’s groin, only a thin hospital cloth between their skin. 

“George,” David whispered, letting out a groan as his eyes closed, neck arched back even as his groin pushed up. 

“mmmm, seems like the fratboy likes being my junk,” George gloated as he started feeling around with his hands until he found the tip of David’s cock.

“Fuck George, anyone could walk in, fuck,” David hissed out as he felt George’s rough and callus covered hand wrapping around his sensitive cock, the hospital gown doing nothing to stop the sensation. 

Grinning down at David George enjoyed the hot hard skin under his fingers as he started using his thumb to make slow circles around the head of David’s cock. Smiling all the bigger when the clothe darkened and became damp. “You sure you want me to stop? Because I got to say I think your dick here wants me to keep going but if you really want me to stop,” he teases as he lightened his grip.

“Don’t you fucking dare you fucker,” David bit out, thrusting his cock up into George’s palm, “Even a trailer trash like you better know to finish what you fucking start,” David taunted as he did his best to grind his hips upward but let them drop moments later breathing heavily, his hand dropping to his side, to his wound.

George froze as his eyes zeroed in on David’s hand, “Fuck David are you alright,” he demanded to know, his free hand gently, very gently, rested on David’s.

“No, no I’m good, just can’t,” David took a slow breathe, “You’ll need to do the work but I’ll make it up to you,” David offered as he shifted his hips to remind George where his other hand was.

“You’d better. And I expect interest fratboy,” George taunted back as he resumed his grip on David’s cock, making it a bit more firm as he not only played with the head but started stroking the shaft as well, grinning when David closed his eyes and his breathing became heavier.

“George, please George, more, just a little bit more,” David begged as he made small thrusts with his hips to speed up the maddeningly slow strokes that George was making.

“I suppose we should hurry this up, never know who might walk in,” George said as he bent down closer to David’s face as he changed from just stoking David’s cock to manipulating it, even cupping David’s balls. Going everything he knew would help David to come, “you ready David?” He whispered.

“God yes, just a little bit more,” David answered quickly, his voice far less controlled.

“Then come for me,” George said as he sped up, grinning as he watched David’s face when he went over the edge. “I love watching you like this,” he commented as he slowly stroked David’s hair; watching as the man started falling asleep.

“And I love you too,” David mumbled backs, his voice low.

The grin shifted into a smile as George watched David’s breathing slowed and his whole body relaxed. He kept it on his face as the nurse entered the room and quickly checked the machines monitoring David and even when the nurse looked toward David and frowned at the dark and damp spot spreading on David’s gowned.

The smile held even when he was getting shooed out by the nurse.

***

“How David doing, George?” Jen Cortez said as she set the crock-pot of spaghetti sauce on the kitchen table while George shook out the pasta, getting off the last of the water before setting it beside the sauce.

“He’s…he’s healing. The docs even said he’ll be getting out Friday as long as they don’t fuck anything up,” George answered taking his seat, grinning at the basket of garlic bread that Cat was carrying, grabbing a piece as she reached the table.

“Language George. Especially around your sister,” Chas Cortez reminded his son as he took his seat at the table.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” George waved off, biting into the bread and grinning at his sister.

“Does David know-has he heard about what happened to their house?” Jen asked as she fixed her daughter’s plate.

“I told him. About that and what his dad did after David was-how his dad kept us out of trouble and all. I didn’t get to tell him about his dad not being given bail but I think he knows. A lawyer was with him when I showered up today,” George explained as he waited for his dad and mother to get their food before getting his own.

The next few minutes were quite as George got his pasta and sauce and started eating, a bit slower than normal.

“What all did happen? All we were told was that one of the Welch’s trucks was stolen and you three found it and David was shot because he had his father’s gun and was waving it around. But I get the feeling that’s not all of it,” Chas said as he studied George.

“And it also doesn’t explain why you were they missy,” Jen added as she gave Cat a mom glare before looking back toward George, “No one at Border Patrol seems to be willing to talk, David’s in no shape to and I haven’t seen Greg since that day. Have you been to see him as well as David?” she asked as a follow up.

Setting down his fork with a sigh George shook his head, “no I haven’t talked to him. I mean I tried to go over to his place but he wouldn’t answer the door, wouldn’t even yell at me to go away. But I know he was in their. I even tried to talk to Marta, see if she’d talked to him but she won’t talk with me so I don’t know,” George shrugged as he shook his head.

“Marta? The woman that owns the bakery on main? Do Greg and she know each other well?” Jen asked a little surprised.

“Yeah, they’re fu-ah seeing each other, or at least they were,” George answered, glancing at Cat at his near slip of the tongue. “David and I were a bit distracted so I don’t know all the details of how that went down,” he finished, picking up his fork again.

“Distracted hu?” Jen said with a smile, “speaking of you being distracted with David, is this something new or have you been-did you think you couldn’t tell us?”

“Because you could have,” Chas added as he took his wife’s hand

Clearing his throat a couple of times George didn’t meet either of his parents’ eyes when he finally answered, “It’s mostly new. We fooled around a bit back in high school but I couldn’t be a fag so-“

“Don’t use that word,” Chas’s sharp voice cut George short and made the younger man look up at his father who was staring him down disapprovingly.

“Yes sir,” George answered before swallowing hard and waiting a few moments before going on, “Things didn’t work out because I thought I couldn’t be like that. And when David left for Duke he wanted more than just-he wanted more. Wanted it to be too real so I ended it. I though for good but last week when he came back,” George shrugged and looked down at his plate, “I missed him. When he gave me the chance to try again to be with him again….I took it.” Looking up with a deep breathe, “and after seeing him bleeding in my arms, I’m not letting him go, not again.”

“We understand, sometimes you just know someone is meant to be in your life,” Jen said with a smile as she smiled at her husband.

“Yeah. Just wish I’d figured it out sooner,” George said before starting to dig into his dinner again.

***

“Come on, I asked for more fucking hours not less. And overnights, that shift blows,” George complained the next morning as he looked at the posted schedule, looking around the truck garage, scanning for his boss who he finally spotted standing behind the cab of a big rig working on the wiring.

“Coalson man, what’s up with my hours,” George demeaned to know as he headed over to his boss.

The large man didn’t respond for a few minutes, rather he focused on finishing his repairs before closing the compartment and looking down at George, “seniority George, you’re a part timer who’s only been working here a little under a year. So you don’t got it. Sometimes there just aren’t enough hours for everyone,” he explained as he jumped down, “maybe in the next schedule,” he added while wiping his hands with a rag he’d pulled from his pocket.

“That’s bullshit, Mick has almost twice as many hours as I’d got and he started less than two months ago. Hell he’s the one that got most of _my_ fucking shifts,” George countered as he glared.

“Let it go and like I said next month,” Coalson advised George only to be cut off.

“Fuck letting it go? I want my hours back from that punk,” George spat out. 

Stuffing the rag back into his back pocket the shop owner let out a sigh, “follow me,” he ordered the headed straight for his office, closing the door once he and George were both through it. “You aren’t getting your hours back from that punk in fact you’ll be lucky if you get any hours here again,” Coalson started bluntly.

“What the fuck Coalson?” George exclaimed in surprise. “I’m a good mechanic. Just as good as half the guys out there,” he stated back.

“But those fuck ups aren’t putting my business at risk. I don’t know what the fuck when down at the waste yard but it’s got both the Border Patrol and Welch Trucking pissed at you and breathing down my neck over it. If they black list me. I can’t stay open. If the Patrol starts picking on any trucks that come from my place to do full inspections I can’t stay open. I can’t risk pissing them off,” Coalson made clear.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” George repeated as he ran his hands through his hair. “Fuck I need this job but a handful of hours a week isn’t fucking enough.”

“But right now it’s all I can do and no one else going to do more. This is a boarder town and whatever you got up to in that yard made you persona non grata with the Border Patrol. Maybe in a couple months I can give you some more hours but not now. They’re watching,” Caolson explained.

“Fuck. I told them, fuck,” George cursed, lashing out and punching one of the metal sheets that made up the wall’s of the office. “Fuck.”

***

“He didn’t sign it. I can’t say I’m surprised. I think I would have been if he had signed it,” Slater Welch said, nodding as he looked across at his lawyer.

“Without his sworn affidavit that you aren’t likely to run I don’t see how we can get you released on bail. Even with the affidavit it would be a hard sell. There were a lot of bodies and even through the manslaughter chargers are expected to be dropped by the court the judge they haven’t been yet. There may be no way to get you out until the trial has started and we’ve had those charges dismissed,” Richard Warren explained to his client.

“And that could take weeks,” Slater stated as he leaned back in his chair, “why the fuck do I pay you people if you can’t even do something as simple as get me out on bail,” he challenged back.

Richard Warren raised his eyebrow as he looked at Slater, “it’s stopped being simple when you took the blame for your son and his friends getting fifteen people-that you helped illegally get over the boarder- killed. The first part isn’t that great of a problem, but the second. The many bodies-no matter who they are-is a major problem,” the lawyer reminded the other man.

Slater let out a huff as he looked away from the lawyer for a moment before looking back, “Okay, so what’s our next move,” he asked.

“We wait. We’ve already laid the ground work to have the manslaughter chargers dropped and we expect they will be by the trail judge. The remaining charges are low fines and some of that may be waved by time served,” Richard Warren explained.

“We wait,” Slater repeated letting out a sigh. “How is my son? I know he’s recovering but no one had told me anything else,” he asked leaning forward.

“It seems well enough. He had the presents of mind to be able to make his feeling about both myself and you very clear and while he will remain in the hospital for two or three more days I believe he is expected to fully recover. He even had visitors that I believe will keep his stay from being boring.”

“Tall kid whose clothes has seen better years and thinks he’s in love with my son and a Hispanic about the same age?” Slater asked as he rolled his eyes.

“I did not see the later but the former did arrive awhile I was there. He was very protective of your son,” Richard Warren said.

“Protective is one thing he’s always been,” Slater agreed as he leaned back and though.

***

Dropping into the front steps George leaved back against the screen door with a frustrated sigh.

Looking up from her small flower garden Jen studied her son for a long moment before speaking to him, “Bad day at the garage?”

“I wish,” George answered as he leaned forward and let out a breath. “Because that would mean I worked at the garage but I don’t, not really. Not anymore,” George half answered as he let his head drop.

“What do you mean you don’t really work at the garage anymore?” Jen asked, getting up from the ground to join her son on the first steps. “What happened?”

“It’s this whole mess,” George shook his head, “guess the Patrol is pressuring Caolson to drop me and he caved and cut my hours. Said he’s get me more in a couple months when it blows over but…David gets out in a couple days and I know you and dad said he can stay here with us but,” George paused to lean into his mother, “This place isn’t meant for this many people. It’s not really big enough for the four of us I mean Cat should be getting her own room not having to share it with her brother and- and his boyfriend,” he finished with a brief pause.

“Oh George. Is that why you wanted extra hours at the garage? You wanted to move out? It may be a bit tight but we’ll make it work. We always do,” Jen reminded her son as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I know, but damn I’m nineteen. I shouldn’t be living at home still. And I really shouldn’t be bringing David to live with us. We’re going to want our own space as much as Cat deserves her own,” George said letting out a sigh.

“Well, Caolson’s isn’t the only garage in town. And most of them always have help wanted signs up,” Jen said positively as she smiled at her son.

George just sighed again and let his head drop into her shoulder, “That’s what I spent all day doing. I checked every garage I knew about. None would even talk to me. And then I started in on the warehouses and a few said they needed people but the moment they heard my name they changed their tune. I can’t get a job anywhere in this town right now,” he explained before sitting back up and rubbing his palms into his eyes, “We fucked up, this whole mess is fucked up.”

“We will, we will make it work somehow. We always do,” Jen reminded her son, rubbing his back.

***

“So today I hit every store in town I could find. I even hit the gas stations and only one place would even think about hiring me. That place on desert road near the highway,” George told David as he bounced a ball against the wall.

“Fuck no. That place is always being robed,” David objected as he sat up what he could, “and remember our senior year when the guy was killed? You can’t tell me the place has changed in the last year. You aren’t working there. We don’t need matching scars,” he stated, his hand going to his side.

Sliding his hand forward George interlaced his fingers with David’s, his eyes focused on their hands, “no we don’t which is why I didn’t take it. But it does mean I can’t get a job in this town and it’s going to be just as hard for you to find one. Maybe even harder,” George said as he shifted his focused to David’s face.

“Yeah but if we can’t get jobs what are we suppose to do? We can’t live off our parents, I wouldn’t take any more money from my father even if he did offer any,” David stated plainly.

“No, our parents have their own-we need to move out on our own David, away from this whole mess,” George said, his gaze never leaving David’s.

“Away from-“ David stopped and frowned, “you don’t mean just move to your own place do you? You mean move move,” David said as he looked at George confused “But you love it here. You swore you were going to die here just like you were born here,” he reminded George.

“I did say that, more than once,” George conceded as he nodded a couple times before bring his hand up to David’s head, running his fingers through David’s hair for a moment. “But that was before.”

“Before what? What changed and I know it’s not just me. I asked you to come to Duke with me and you told me no. So what happened?” David asked.

“Like I said. That was before. Before I stopped denying how I felt about you, about guys. Before I held you bleeding in my arms. Before we stole that truck. Before my first thought at seeing a beaner was did they know someone in the truck. Did I kill-“ George stopped himself short, leaning back in the hospital chair and ran his hands over his face, 

“George,” David said, leaning forward to try and reach George.

“I can’t stay here anymore, David. I’ll never be able to stop thinking about what we did,” George explained, his voice growing softer and softer as he leaned forward, resting his head hear David’s side.

“You’re right George. Staying here isn’t. There were parts of this town where my name was looked down on and that was _before_ as you put it. When people do hear,” David sighed, “Most people won’t find out all the details but, but they’ll find out enough of what happened. Enough to now what it cost and when they do. You’re right, but I guess the next question is where will we go?” David asked as he ran his hand through George’s dark hair for a moment before resting his hand on his boyfriend’s neck.

“I can get work as a mechanic almost anywhere but you aren’t enrolled just anywhere David,” George reminded David as he turned his head to look toward the other man.

“Fuck no. I am not going back to Duke. They were so asleep I couldn’t stand it before I had my eyes opened. Now there is no way I can go back there. I can’t go back to any school and I can’t go to some small town filled with sleeping sheep. It needs to be somewhere more. I don’t know but,” David let out a sigh, “this isn’t paper or plastic. This, this is a choice that matters George. We have to choice right,” David added as he nodded to himself.

“I want to be surrounded by people. I have to know there are always people moving and alive. A city that never rest-or sleeps, New York?” George asked as he said up a bit to rest his chin on his arms.

“Hell no, do you know how cold it gets that far north? Duke was bad enough and there is no fucking way I’m living where it gets even colder,” David stated clearly. “But I like the idea of a big city. Lots of sheep but lots of people who are awake too,” he agreed.

“Houston? Austin? Dallas?” George then suggested, “Wouldn’t be too much of a weather change. Nice and warm and if we have our own place we can be naked without worrying about being cold most of the time,” he added with a grin.

“While I like that idea I don’t think we should stay in Texas. We need to go father than a couple hours if we’re going to move past all this, but not New York far,” David answered before frowning in though.

“Warm weather, no snow and not Texas. Doesn’t leave much. We’re heading west,” George stated before smiling, “I’ve always wanted to see the ocean some day. Maybe learn to surf. And I mean the ocean ocean, not the golf, I don’t think they will look or feel the same,” he explained as best he could.

“California it is,” David declared, “and they have their fair share of big cities. So San Diego or San Francisco?” he asked.

“The point is to get away from the boarder. San Diego’s out, it’d be too much like not moving. And San Francisco? Really David, fuck all those lefty hipsters. LA. If we’re going to California it has to be LA. Sure they have their pinkos in Hollywood but it’s got real people too. People that have to work for a living. People like us,” George said a bit excited at the idea.

“People like you you mean,” David corrected with a smile, “but yeah LA has to be awake, it has too many people not to. So Los Angeles it is.”

“We’ll throw our stuff in your truck, drive out there in a couple three days and get some jobs, find a place and start our new lives,” George explained before slowing, his excitement dieing off, “just the two of us,” he added.

“Do your parents know?” David asked as he cupped George’s face with one hand.

George shook his head, “I didn’t, couldn’t, even say it out loud until we were talking. I couldn’t-I have no idea how I’ll tell them,” he told David as he let out a breath.

“Well if you wait one more day I think I get out of here and we can tell them together,” David suggested with a smile, “Get a start on doing things together.”

“Together,” George smiled, “I’m starting to like the sound of that,” his smile dropped, “but this I need to do myself. I’ll tell them tonight. I’ll tell Greg too if he’ll see me,” George added.

“He still hiding from everyone?” David asked concerned about his friend.

“Yeah. I think seeing that trailer and hearing what your father planned to do, it broke him. Broken him even more than us and have no idea how to, I just don’t know how to help,” George said sadly.

“Once you spring me we’ll try together, maybe he’ll come out to see me at least. I was shot right in front of the bastard after all. And he hadn’t come to see me once. I could be dead for all he knows,” David said in a playful huff.

“Oh he knows you’re alive. I yelled it through his door enough times but the fucker needs to come see you,” George agreed with a nod.

“If he won’t come out we’ll just have to break down the damn door,” David suggested.

“I must counsel against trying to break down any doors Mr. Welch. Both for legal and medical reasons,” Richard Warren said as he walked into the room and approached David’s bed, stopping near its foot, “and while you are not my client I also suggest you to not commit such actions either Mr. Cortez.”

“You again,” David said sourly, “what does my father want now? Because I’ve already told you I won’t sign that paper and I don’t care if it’s his only way of getting out of jail early,” David started bluntly.

“I do wish you were reconsider but that is not why I am here today,” Richard Warren started, pulling out a binder, “I am here in regards to your father’s property that was recently burned. The police and fire departments have finished their investigations, it was arson commented by your maid in response to the death of her nephews. As we first suspected. Your father has requested that I to turn the keys over to you and asks that you visit the property to see what, if any, of your personal effects can be salvaged before the repair crew arrives on Monday of this upcoming week to move everything to a storage unit for your father to decide what to reclaim at a later time,” the lawyer finished explaining.

David swallowed hard before looking away from the lawyer and was quite for a long moment before squaring his shoulders and returning his gaze toward the lawyer, “How much is….how bad was the fire?” David asked at after a few more moments of silence.

“I have not seen it myself but my understanding is that most of the main building will need to be condemned as it is beyond repair but the final say will be in the hands of the inspectors that come with the repair crew,” Richard Warren explained.

“We’ll have to go tomorrow after they cut me lose. That way I don’t have to deal with it alone,” David said as he looked toward George.

“Yeah, no problem, David. I’d never let you deal with something like that alone anyways. I’m sure my folks will be willing to store anything we find,” George added as he took David’s hand in his.

“Thanks,” David said before looking back at the lawyer, “tomorrow then.”

“I’m glad to hear you will be taking care of it so promptly but while you and your families offer to help with storage is appreciated my firm has already taken the liberty of reserving a storage unit in your father’s name to hold whatever items you might find,” Richard Warren informed them, “It will make it easier for us to catalog everything for insurance without having to bother you or your family,” he added as he nodded toward George. “Here is all the information including the pass code and an extra key,” then he said as he pulled out an envelope from his folders and set it next to David’s feet

“I know they wouldn’t have minded and why would I want to make it easier for you,” George said as he glared at the lawyer while he let go of David’s hand to reach forward and grab the envelope.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter why he wants it in a storage unit George. Besides it will save your parents the space. You really want to just trade the two of use for all my families stuff? The idea is they get their own space too,” David pointed out as he looked between George and the lawyer.

“I guess. We’ll just have to make sure it’s all dealt with before we leave town,” George said as he looked down at David, “I should start a list of everything we need to do,” he added, flipping open the envelope and glancing at the folded papers and pocketing the key.

“Leave town?” Richard Warren asked as his gaze shifted from George to David and back again, “Were you planning on leaving town Mr. Cortez?”

“We both are,” David made clear as he reached out and regrabbed George’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “We were just talking about it before you interrupted in fact,” David made a point of telling the lawyer.

“I see. I am to take it that your father doesn’t already know then,” Richard Warren as he focused his gaze at David and waited for an answer.

“Not yet, and I’m guessing if I ask you to wait to tell him you won’t,” David said in return.

“I will be seeing Mr. Welch tomorrow morning to update him on a number of matters. Yours condition will be one of those topics Mr. Welch. And I can’t imagine he wouldn’t want to know of your plan to move,” Richard Warren explained.

“And there is no way this place is letting me out early enough to get there before you so I won’t be able to tell him first,” David pointed out as he glared at the lawyer.

“I don’t see it as likely no,” Richard Warren answered with a nod.

Letting out a sigh George brought his and David’s hand to his chest and cupped it with his other hand, “But I can. I can go later today,” he told David.

“You sure about that?” David asked, “I mean my father doesn’t seem to mind me being gay but not sure how he’ll take me running off with a guy. He might even assume you got me pregnant some how,” he joked.

“It’s still better he hears it from one of us, and I’ll talk to my folks tonight too, you’re just getting out of telling everyone fratboy,” George mock scolded. “You’re telling Greg. Maybe it will finally get him to get his ass out of that place of his.” George stated.

“That and how could he resist the crippled who just got shot?” David grinned at George before turning back to the lawyer, “do you need anything else? Because if not the next nurse check in isn’t for another 25 minutes and well, I’ve had a very _long_ and _hard_ day,” David said, pulling his and George’s hands back toward his body and across his hips.

Sucking in a breath Richard Warren frowned disapprovingly at David before dropping his gaze to his files, “No. Requesting that you look for any and all personally items and inquiring about your medical stats were my reasons for being here today and both those are done so I will be leaving you gentlemen to…talk,” he finished before closing his files and leaving.

“Bye then, we’ll just be here, talking,” David laughed as he watched the man rush from the room. “I have a feeling it won’t be so easy to make people leave in LA.”

“If the crap on TV is true _talking_ will just bring in more gawkers to look. Not that I’d care,” George joked as he leaned down and kissed David.

After the long slow kiss David smiled up at George, “we need to talk more often.”

“Prepare yourself for a long hard discussion as soon as you get out fratboy,” George whispered into David’s ear as he leaned in close, his hand sliding up David’s leg.

David barely had time to grin before letting out a gasp as he felt George’s hand cup his balls.

***

“I have to say I hadn’t expected you to drop by. Especially alone George,” Slater Welch said after he picked up the phone. “I would have though you’d wait until after David had been released.”

“This couldn’t wait,” George said before looking around. Despite all of The War Boy’s activities and stunts back in high school and over the last year he’d never had any reason to be in the local jail so he stalled by looking around the plain cement room divided by the cement and Plexiglas counter divided into with a few cubbies, each with a set of phones and chairs. Only one other was currently occupied by a couple of men talking. The walls, like the floor and ceiling, was gray and bare other than lots of posters outlining the rules- that banned everything but sitting and talking- giving the room a very cold feel. “This place is creepy.”

“At least you get to leave. Now how is my son? I’m guessing he’s why you’re hear,” Slater stated as he looked at George.

“Yeah it’s about him, about something that’s happened. He’s fine, nothing like that. He’d being released tomorrow,” George rushed to explain

“I know George. My lawyer has kept me up to date with my son’s health,” Slater said sounding board, “did you have any other reason to be here?”

“Yeah. The lawyer was there today then David and I were talking and he overhead some things. Things that David and I think you need to hear from one of us and he can’t so…that’s why I’m hear,” George started to explain before pausing.

With a sigh Slater interrupted the pause, “Look, let me save us both some time. I already know you’re fucking my son and David knows I know so if that’s what this is about then my son is playing some kind of game with you George. That’s what he does,” Slater told George.

“No, no he doesn’t,” George defended David, sitting up straighter, “he wouldn’t do that. And he told me about your talk with him, including the part where you said he could do better and while you might be right I don’t plan on giving him up. So no he’s not playing some game, this meeting is about us moving to LA,” he blurted out.

Abruptly sitting up himself Slater stared at George, “You’re moving to LA?” he demanded to know as he continued his glare.

Taking a breath to steel himself George looked across, meeting Slater’s eyes as he responded, “We’re moving to LA because we can’t stay here. Not after what happened. What we did. We have to go someone and we picked LA,” George explained.

“No, I guess after it all you shouldn’t stay in town. You’re right about that but why LA. Why not go back to Duke. I’ll get David back in to Duke before fall registration. Once I’m out of here it will be easy,” Slater told George.

George shook his head, “He already said no to going back there when I suggested it. And he doesn’t want anything on that side of the country to boot,” George added as he watched Slater frown, “it took us a few tries to choose a place we both were okay with and LA is it.”

“I don’t have too many contacts out that way, and it’s a big city so I doubt anyone would even know your names out there,” Slater said nodding, “and they have a number of good schools. Get him into one, promises me that,” Slater added as he pointed a finger at George.

“The fuck I’m promising you anything. I’m here for David. He wanted you to hear it from one of us and not your lawyer. So I’m here but it’s David I care about. When I get him back into college it will be because I know it’s what he wants and needs, not because of some bullshit promise,” George cut back with a glare.

Slater pressed his lips together in a scowl for a long minute before speaking again, “You better be thankful there is a barrier between us punk and that I want David to talk to me again some day,” he stated bluntly as he stared down George, but never looked away.

George grinned and chucked, “not even married and the in-laws already hate me. I guess being a fag doesn’t change everything.”

“Damn it George, tell me you two aren’t getting fucking married,” Slater demanded to know as he rolled his eyes.

“Hell no,” George shot back, pressing his left, and ringless, hand against the Plexiglas, “Do you see any rings? And it’s been less than a week, most of which David’s been in the hospital, we aren’t that stupid.”

Shifting his gaze from George’s hand to his face Slater sighed and leaned back, “Good. Now about this move, how you plan on getting out there and do you have jobs lined up yet?” he asked moving onto practical matters.

“We don’t have jobs lined up yet but getting there won’t be a problem, we’ll just throw our stuff in the back of his truck and drive out there. Won’t take us long and it’s LA, there has to be a load of garages, which means loads of jobs. We’ll be fine,” George explained confidently.

“Just how do you plan on getting all of David’s stuff into his truck. Your stuff no problem but David’s gotten everything he’s ever wanted. He doesn’t move light,” Slater questioned back.

“Maybe last week it would have been a problem but I think you forgot what happen to all of his, and your stuff,” George reminded Slater as he started wiggling his fingers and making fire like noises.

“Fuck,” Slater responded, dropping the phone for a moment as he looked away.

George stopped with his game of pictionary and waited for Slater to pick back up the phone, “yeah so too much stuff won’t be a problem.”

“Yeah,” Slater echoed as he laughed without humor, “how much stuff is left?” he then asked.

“Don’t know,” George answered shaking his head, “your lawyer asked us to go through it but we’re waiting until tomorrow then David gets out so we’ll find out then,” he explained in more detail.

“Okay, okay…listen. I know you blame me for David getting shot and maybe I shouldn’t have taken out the gun but it’s done, can’t change it now but I need you to do someone for me, for David,” Slater said then paused as he watched George, waiting.

“If it’s for David I’m listening,” George said as he narrowed is eyes, “but if it’s just for you,” he left it hanging.

“No, it’s for him, for you both because if you think you can just drive into LA and find jobs and places to live you are both in for a very rude awaking. Life isn’t that easy. You’re going to need money to fall back on, carry you until you do find work,” Slater told George, before glancing toward the board looking guard across the room.

“David won’t take your money, I know the lawyer already tried to sign over a few accounts to him and he wouldn’t take it,” George reminded Slater.

“Which is why I’m telling you this and not David. And it’s not an account, its cash. I have a stash of it hidden in my office. It in a safe no one, not even David, knows about. It’s was part of my back up plan in case things went south and thanks to you three fuckers things have gone very south indeed,” Slater said.

“David wouldn’t-“ George started to responded but Slater cut him off.

“If you don’t need it then don’t use it. Hell you can burn it if you both have jobs and a place to live the day you hit LA. But I know that here in the real world that won’t happen and do you think David should be sleeping in that truck while you look for work, when he’s still recovering from being shot? Most places will want to run a background or credit check and that can take a couple days, what will you do about that? And what about food? Even if you find a job the day you get there it could still be a couple of weeks before your first paycheck. You have enough saved up to cover rent and food for a couple weeks? And what if he needs some extra meds or to be seen by a doctor? Because my incurrence won’t help you in LA so what’s your plan?” Slater asked question after question. 

George swallowed hard and looked away not saying anything.

“I didn’t think so. Being a grown up isn’t some game George. It’s real hard with real consequences if you make a bad choice. So take the damn money. Use what you need then give away or burn the rest but don’t be stupid, not with David’s life,” Slater demanded still glaring at George.

Looking away George nodded at last, “Fine, for David. But only what we need and not a dollar more,” he finally agreed.

“Good. Maybe you’re more grown up than I had given you credit for. Hell, maybe you can help my son grow up. He sure as hell isn’t going to do it on his own,” Slater said as he said forward, leaning closer to the glass, “now as for the safe, it’s under my desk on the side near the window. You’ll need to move the desk which should have protected it from the fire and then pull up the rug to find it. You may need to feel around for the edges of the rug, it’s tacked to part of the floor so it won’t just slid or anything. You’ll need to give it a few good pulls,” Slater explained between glances at the guard.

“Damn you really didn’t want anyone finding it did you,” George remarked as he too glanced at the uniformed man.

“Given what I have hidden in their, hell no,” Slater answered before going on, “Now once you have the rug up the code is 0621 and only take the cash. It’s wrapped in bundles of 2K, there should be five of them. It’s mostly twenties and tens so it looks like more than it is but take it all, LA isn’t cheap,” he finished ordering before leaning back, relaxing a little.

“Ten grand will help David but it’s not enough to go to all this trouble, what else is in that safe,” George asked as he leaned even closer to the glass.

Tensing up Slater looked to the guard before answering the question, “Information that is dangerous to my son if anyone thinks he has it. Don’t touch it George. I mean it, there are people who will kill if they so much as think someone has seen something they shouldn’t have. Take the money and then put the rug back and forget you ever say that safe,” Slater made clear as he leaned in close before meeting George’s eyes, “Because I swear to god if you take anything else and it gets my son killed I’ll make sure all the interested parties know you about your family, are we clear,” Slater threatened.

“Fuck you,” George exclaimed into the phone before hanging it up with more force then needed and shoving himself away from the counter, “We’re done,” he said as he stood and turned away.

Slater pressed his lips together and glared as he watched George walk away, hanging up his own phone.

***

“Our son moving out. I know I should be happy for him but after everything that happened,” Jen Cortez trailed off as she sat on the edge of her and Chas’s bed.

“I overheard one of my passages talking on his cell today, some bureaucrat from Austin,” Chas paused as he sat beside his wife, “he was here cleaning up some mess with a smuggling ring. He commented that where were bodies, a few of them,” he wrapped a hand over Jen’s shoulder and leaned into her.

“Oh god, you don’t think that George saw, my dear boy,” Jen gasped as she shut her eyes, resting her chin on Chas as she held him.

“He’d been different ever since the waste yard. I though it was just David getting shot but it’s more than that. So much more,” Chas speculated.

“No wonder they both seem to want to leave. Get away from whatever they saw,” Jen said, dabbing away a streak of tears. “Our son’s grown up in a way I never wanted him to.”

“At least he’s not alone, not anymore,” Chas offered, as he slowly started rubbing Jen’s back.

“That morning he came back from David’s before this all happened,” Jen smiled, “I don’t think I’ve never seen him smile like that before. He seemed truly happy. If only,” she smiled faded.

“Give him time. Give them both of them time and he’ll smile like that again hon. Maybe when we go visit them in LA. Because we will have to visit sooner or later,” Chas said with a smile, “take that vacation we’ve been talking about since we had George,” he suggested.

“See the Hollywood sign, the Walk of Fame,” Jen offered as she smiled again. “George moving out there might not be the worst thing.”

“Not the worst think at all. And just image that the hotel rooms much be like,” Chas echoed, leaning in for a kiss.

“A California king, a Jacuzzi,” Jen said before accepting the kiss and pulling Chas more onto the bed, tapping off the lights.

***

“So they cutting you loose or what fratbo-“ George hollered the next morning as he entered into David’s room where a handful of doctors were circled around David’s bed before becoming a lot quieter, “whoa that’s a lot of doctor.”

“And you are?” One of the younger doctors asked turning toward George.

“George. I’m David’s ride out of here,” George answered as he walked over toward the cluster and let his backpack drop to the floor, “he is still getting out right?” he questioned as he eyes all the men and women around David.

“Don’t worry about them. They’ll just wasting everyone’s time making sure to check off all these pointless boxes before I leave because they don’t want my dad to sue them in I get so much as a splinter,” David spoke up as he waved a clip board packed with forms.

“Now Mr. Welch it’s far more than that,” One of the older doctors said as she let out a sigh, “Your body went through a major trauma and while it is healing if you don’t take care of yourself you could end up right back here, or worse,” she explained before turning toward George, “I’m doctor Mohan, will you be around during the reminder of his recovery?”

“That’s the plan. Do I need to know anything or like do anything?” George asked as he frowned at the doctor before looking at David.

David looked fine. He looked good, but then he’d looked just as good two days before when he’s become too tired to jerk off after less than five minutes. David looked back to normal but he wasn’t there yet. George let out a breath at the though of the older Welch being right about anything. He looked back at to the doctor.

“He’s still healing, that’s the most important thing to remember,” Doctor Mohan began to answer, “he will need to get plenty of rest and shouldn’t be doing any strenuous active for at least two more weeks and for the next week even light actives should be limited. He will tire quickly and should not push himself,” She finished as she turned to face David. “If you push yourself you will likely re-injure your body forcing the healing processes to start over, which is something no one wants to see happen.”

“No we don’t,” George agreed, “what about sitting in a truck? We had planned on leaving town next week. Can he do that?” he asked frowning again.

“Fuck George. I’ll be fine. I’d be sitting the whole time,” David complained as he rolled his eyes.

“Doctor Williams, what effect would such travel have on Mr. Welch,” Doctor Mohan asked one of her junior colleagues. 

One of the other doctors, Doctor Williams, pressed his lips together and looked at the charts in his hands for a moment before he looked up at George and started to answer, “He can travel next week-” was all the farther the doctor got when David interrupted him.

“See I told you George,” David said smiling.

“But there are limits,” Doctor Williams repeated for a second time, looking from David to George who had been smiling too, “There are limits to what his body can take. He should not be seated for more than two hours without spending at least ten minutes moving around to prevent clots or presser on nerves. Moving around ever hour and a half or less would be better. Also if there is any abdominal pain all movement needs to stop and if it persists he should be taken to an ER as quickly as possible,” the doctor finished, glancing at Doctor Mohan who just nodded.

“So slow and careful. We can do that,” George agreed.

“Come on, it’s not that big a deal. I’m fine. They’re just worrying you over nothing because they don’t want to hurt their safely record,” David complained with a heavy sigh.

“Tough fratboy. I plan on following their rules and there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it. Besides, you still own me for the other day and the sooner you get better the sooner I can collect. Unless you like all that interest piling up,” George smirked as he crossed his arms and slowly looked David up and down.

“Oh you’ll get more interest than you’ll know what to do with,” David flirted back as he signed the last form in his hands, “This is the last of the forms right, am I free to go now?” he asked.

Rising an eyebrow as she looked between the two teens Doctor Mohan nodded, “Yes, we’ll have someone come by shortly to give you your last round of medicine. The perception to pick up more is in your exit packet,” she told the two before turning back to her crowd of doctors, “Doctor Patrick, please tell us about our next patient,” she asked as she lead them from the room.

Once they were all gone David turned toward George and pointed at his, “You are not allowed to support doctors over me. Being a boyfriend might be new to you but supporting your man is rule one,” he declared.

“My man? Do I look like a chick to you?” George shot back as he grabbed his dick through his jeans with one hand and pulled up his shirt to expose his chest with the other.

David grinned and licked his lips a bit, “No, no you don’t.”

“No I fucking don’t. Now let’s get you out of here. We have a lot of stuff to do and this _man_ want some down payment on all that interest you own me,” George said as he unzipped his backpack and started pulling out clothing.

***

“Just because I think you look cool wearing Aquaman doesn’t mean I think he’s cool,” David complained for the fifth time as George pulled up in front of the apartment Greg called home.

“It’s not about Aquaman David,” George answered as they both climbed out of David’s truck, David resting against it as George came around from the street side.

“Then what is it about George hu?” David asked, not quite keeping the grin off his lips.

“Oh I think you know being the smart one and all,” George answered, starting to walk up the walk to the building, but David didn’t move.

“Maybe I’m not as smart as you think. I did get kicked out of school after all. Maybe I need it spelled out,” David taunted as he ran his hand down the front of the faded shirt.

“The fuck you don’t know,” George shot back turning to David’s side, “You know why I wanted you in this shirt,” he ran his hand down the shirt from the collar to the bottom where he slipped his hand under it, “My shirt. Mine. Just like you,” he claimed possessively before leaning into a kiss, his hand slowly, and lightly, running over the skin of David’s chest.

Breathless as the kiss ended David smiled and delayed his response for a moment, “Fuck yeah,” he agreed finally before pulling George back toward him for another kiss.

“I could get used to this,” George said after the second kiss ended before he looked up across the street and scowled, “But I can’t fucking wait to get out of this city and it’s close minded bigots,” He added, flipping off the pair of women glaring at him and David.

“Forget them, they’re lost sheet. LA should be better,” David reminded his boyfriend as he started heading up the walk pulling George along with him.

“Yeah, fuck them,” George agreed as the pair entered the building and headed to the elevator. Leaning against one another as they waited first for the elevator and then for it to take them up to the third floor and their friends home.

Once there it was David who took the lead and knocked, “Greg it’s me David. You know your friend who was shot. I am alive and not dead. Just in case that’s why you never visited me in the hospital because that’s where I was. Alive after being shot right in front of you,” David said as a reminded while giving the door another knock.

There was no response at first but then they heard some moving around on the other side of the door and then finally the sound of a deadbolt being unlocked and the sight of the door handle turning.

“David?” Greg’s voice, hoarse and broken as if he hadn’t spoken in days, came through the crack in the door as it started to open.

“Alive and kicking, well not so much with the kicking, not for a couple of weeks anyways,” David said as the door opened the rest of the way.

Greg winced at the bright florescent lights that flooded from the hallway into the apartment which had no light coming from within it. Greg was hunched over, looking pail and frail, his hair unkempt and his clothing wrinkled from sleep.

“Fuck man you look worse then me,” David said after a silent moment. “And that just isn’t right,” he added as he ushered Greg back from the door and made his own way into the dark apartment.

“Fuck man. Have you been like this since, fuck,” George said, following David in as he looked around trying to make out anything in the dark apartment before giving up and heading to the windows, pulling back the heavy blackout curtains to let the morning sun pour into the room reviling scattered takeout boxes, beer cans and a few bottles of harder stuff littering the room. 

“Fuck off,” Greg answered, grabbed a car from the counter, draining it before dropping it on the ground before reaching for another.

“Greg, I know what we saw, did, was hard for this. This isn’t you,” David said as he stood before Greg and tired to take the beer from his friend.

“Back the fuck off,” Greg shouted while pushing David away drawing a hiss of pain from David.

“Damn it Greg. He’d been out of the hospital less than an hour,” George yelled back as he pulled himself around David, putting his body between George and David.

“I’m okay, I’m fine,” David told George before turning toward Greg, “You can’t do this to yourself. Where’s Marta? Where is anyone?”

“We killed them. We killed them all and you think Marta wants anything to do with me? That anyone wants me around them? I’m death. We all are,” Greg said bluntly as he dropped into the sofa dropping his head into his arms, “We’re death.”

David glanced up at George for a moment before looking back at his other friend, “We are. You’re right. They’re dead because of us. We have to live with that Greg. It’s who we are now. Hiding yourself away from the world won’t change that and that is what all this is. Hiding,” David stated plainly, stepping away from George and sitting next to Greg.

Greg didn’t do or say anything for several minutes as the other watched until George rolled his eyes and marched over to Greg’s side, pulling him to his feet, “fuck this moping. I’ve known you to long to leave you like this. David and I have things to get done today and you’re coming with us,” he declared.

“The hell, you can’t just force me to come like that,” Greg shouted back as he pulled free of George’s hand.

“Given how drunk you are I don’t think you could stop him,” David said amused as he watched. “But before we leave we need to clean, at least a little,” he added looking around at the floors.

Dropping his head again Greg sighed, “you guys aren’t going to leave me be are you,” he asked.

“We can’t. Fuck what kind of friends would we be to leave town with you in this state,” George answered as he started kicking all the boxes, cans and bottles into a pile.

“I’ve got to grab some aspirin before I-wait, leave town? What do you mean leave town?” Greg demanded to know as he, slowly, looked between the two men.

“Not the way we mean to tell you but yeah George and I are leaving next week, we can’t stay in the town. Between what my father’s done and what we’ve done. We need a fresh start so LA here we come,” David explained as he started piling up all the trash on the coffee table.

“So I can’t hide but you two gringos can run?” Greg stated with a glare.

“You can run with us if you want,” George offered with a shrug as he rummaged through the coat closet, pulling out a broom and dustpan.

“We aren’t running. We’re trying to get a fresh start, without any baggage. It’s proactive,” David countered; sighing with both of the others looked at him, “fine we’re running. But it’s still better than this,” he pointed out as he gestured to the room and all it’s trash.

“I’m getting that aspirin. My head hurts too much to deal with you,” Greg complained as he stumbled from the room.

***

“So I hear my son is leaving town,” Slater stated as his lawyer took his seat and laid out his paperwork.

“So it would seem Mr Welch,” Richard Warren answered looking up from his papers, “he and Mr Cortez’s current plan is to leave early in the coming week.”

Slater nodded, “It’s probably for the best, they don’t need to be around for any of what’s coming. Now how is my case going?”

“It’s going well. We were able to get a court date for next Tuesday; it’s only for pre-trail motions but it will allow us to official motion that the manslaughter charges be dropped which we expect to happen. At which time we will be able to request that they review your remand and they should allow you to post bail at that time,” Richard Warren explained.

“And I can finally get out of this hellhole. You better make it happen,” Slater stated before leaning closer in, “and those messages I told you to pass on, have they been sent?”

“They have all been mailed or otherwise delivered Mr. Welch,” Richard Warren confirmed.

“Good, very good,” Slater nodded, leaning back satisfied.

***

“Damn man I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was this bad,” Greg remarked as the three teens slowly made their way through the chard remands of David’s home.

Most of the charred walls and ceiling were still standing, with helpful support from temporary bracing everywhere. But very little of anything else was left. 

The living room sofa had burnt to a metal frame, the TV stand a melted mass of plastic. David’s room had been a little better, the fire hadn’t done much damage so everything was mostly in one piece but the firefighters had soaked everything. And then it’d been left to the elements for most of a week.

“Fuck everything smells of smoke or mold,” David complained as he sniffed at one of the shirts he pulled from his packed closet.

“Or both,” George added, dropping a pair of jeans back onto the ground where he’d found them.

“Man just how hot did it get in here?” Greg asked holding up a CD, or the warped disk that used to be a CD. 

“I’m not going to be able to save much am I,” David said with a sigh, “I really will be starting over after a cleansing fire,” he said as he dropped into the bed, scrunching his nose as he felt his borrowed jeans became damp almost at once.

George reached out and ruffled David’s hair, “Don’t be like that. I’m sure we can save some of this stuff. We still have places to look,” he added as he started pulling open dresser drawers.

“The bright side,” David said as much to himself as the others as he stood up and joined George by the dresser at some of the clothing that wasn’t too damp.

“The stuff you never unpacked from Duke seem okay,” Greg added, opening the mostly dry suitcase he’d pull from under the bed, “And just what the fuck did you get up to at the school whiteboy,” he asked as he held up a wooden pledge paddle.

Grabbing the paddle George grinned, “yeah fratboy, what all did you get up to living with all those guys,” he joked, faking a swat with the wooden instrument.

“Sheep, they were nothing but sheep,” David said as he shook his head and started going through the case, ignoring the jokes.

The sun was just passed it zenith the few hours later when the three made their way out of the ruined remains of the Welch’s house, both Greg and George carrying a the handful of boxes and bags containing what they had managed to salvage quickly loading them into the back of the truck.

“I have to say I’m going to miss the place,” Greg said as he looked back at the place.

“Yeah. It wasn’t perfect but it was home,” David said, leaning into George for a moment before climbing into the truck.

“Do you think the plumbing still works?” George asked, glancing at the other two.

“No reason it wouldn’t,” Greg said as he gave George a look.

“Really? It can’t wait?” David asked as he sank back into his seat.

“It won’t take me too long, but the one in the back I think looked cleaner, be back in a few,” George answered as he headed back in.

“So you and George? How did I not know?” Greg asked David while watching George vanish into the former home.

“There wasn’t anything to know, not really. Even back in highschool it was always more about messing around then anything else. I don’t think I realized it was more until I got to Duke and the other guys just weren’t George. It wasn’t the same,” David explained.

“Highschool, and you never told me you liked guys. Fuck you man,” Greg shot back, giving David a playful shove while he climbed into the back of the truck.

“It was just fooling around. It’s not like we talked about that kind of stuff between us. Not the two of us being gay and you not doing anything with anyone. We just didn’t talk. Maybe that’s why we got along with each other better with each other than the with the rest of The War Boys,” David guessed.

“Maybe,” Greg looked away for a moment before turning back, “I’m not a virgin anymore. I finally did it and fuck why did I wait so long,” he said with a smile.

“It can be great…wait, who did you… Marta? You and donut lady?” David asked as he turned toward Greg and grinned. “And why the fuck am I only hearing about this now? That is not something you keep to yourself,” he chastised.

“Kind of like taking it up the ass from our best friend,” Greg shoot back with a look, going on when David nodded and rolled his eyes, “and it just happened before, well before everything went down. I don’t feel like I’ve really thought about it. But fuck I can’t run. I have to stay. I can’t cut and run from her.” He finished.

“I guess George and I got lucky with that, we get to run together,” David agreed just as they say George coming back out of the house, his coat hung over his shoulder rather than worn.

“Come on guys, let drop this stuff off and shower. I smell like I’ve been in a fire,” George joked.

“Nan, I like it. It’s a change from your usual trailer trash perfume,” David joked back, leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh fucking get a room already,” Greg complained with a smile.

“We plan to,” David smirked in return.

***

Setting the small box and bag down beside his bed George looked at the small amount of stuff David had decided to keep out of storage and frowned, “we’re going to need to take you shopping either before we leave or as soon as we get to LA. I don’t have that much stuff you’ll fit into,” he pointed out, watching David fall back into his bad.

“I don’t know. I kind of like wearing your stuff. It seems nice,” David answered back as he nuzzled into George’s pillow, taking a slow and obvious whiff as he did.

George grinned as he stocked over to the bed and straddled David, “If you like that way that smells you’re going to love this,” he told David as he leaned forward, grabbed David’s head with one hand and guided him toward the armpit pit of his opposite side as he lifted his arm.

David kissed George’s chest through his shirt while grinning then started pulling up on George’s shirt, “I think I’ll like it better with this out of the way,” he explained.

“I think we both will,” George answered as he let go of David and helped pull off his shirt, tossing it to the side then pulling David into a kiss.

The kiss on the lips led to kisses on the jaw, neck and beyond as David’s hands explored all over George’s body. George ground their groins together; light at first but becoming more frantic and harder as David’s lips on his skin gave way to tongue and teeth.

George panted heavily under the onslaught, slipping his hands under the shirt David wore, sliding his hand up to the man’s nipple, giving it a twist even as he groaned at the pleasure of David licking at his own. 

Their contact was broken only for a moment when George sat back just enough to pull at the shirt still covering David’s chest off. Once it was airborne, destined to join its fellow shirt on the floor George lunged forward. Taking the initiative from David as he aggressively forced David’s hands up over his head and plunged his tongue between David’s lips. 

Wrestling for control of David’s mouth before abandoning it in favor of David’s shoulder and collarbone George was just as forceful leaving behind red outlines of teeth and blush of forming hickeys as he went.

But it all stopped the moment one of George’s hands touched the tape and gauze that covered David’s wound.

Slowly George lightly ran his hand over the tape that formed a square around it as he slide his hips down David’s body until his head, his lips, were even with the wound. 

George started lightly kissing the other side of David’s stomach, slowly migrating across David’s flesh, pressing against David’s bucking hips with his chest and refusing to allow David’s hands, how gripping George’s shoulders, to move him. 

David’s panting, begging, became more and more desperate when one of George’s hands pulled down the zipper of David’s pants, freeing his cock even as George’s lips and tongue reached the square of gauze.

The light kisses of David’s abdomen mirrored the light caress of his cock and balls as the pants and underwear where pulled down, exposing them to George’s desires.

Becoming harder and harder under the manipulations David started begging for more, for George to go hard, faster, anything. And with one last kiss on his stomach just belong David’s bellybutton it happened.

Heat the presser of a mouth engulfed David’s cock. Moments later the world faded as he went over the edge.

David was still breathing hard a few minutes later when George kissed him. He tried to return it but could barely turn his head, “Fuck my stamina is nonexistent right now,” he complained as his eyes closed.

George rolled over toward him and grinned, “That’s fine. You’ll just own me big once we get to LA. And rebuilding your stamina will be fun,” he answered, resting his hands on David’s chest.

Smiling back David whispered yeah before leaning into George.

Resting his head on David’s George smiled back.

***

“Are you sure you have enough?” Chas Cortez asked, holding out an envelope to his son.

“We can’t take your money Dad, we’ll be fine. I have my saving and so does David. We’re set,” George answered back, glancing at David who was watching as Greg helped load and tie down their belongings in the back of David’s truck.

Sighing Chas slide the envelope back into his pocket, “But if you boys need anything, you call got it,” he ordered.

“Got it. And we’ll even call when we don’t need anything,” George confirmed.

“You’d better,” Jen Cortez said as she hugged her son, “Both of you,” she added walking over to David and pulling him into a hug as well.

“We’ll be good Ms. C. We won’t be alone so no need to worry about us. We’ll have each other, it will be great,” David said as he smiling at George.

Smiling George looked toward the ground before looking up again and walking over toward his boyfriend and mother, “fuck yeah it will be great.”

Letting out a sigh Jen pulled her son into the hug as well, just holding them both.

The moment was broken a few minutes later when Chas and Greg both coughed a few times before Chas spoke, “If you want to try and beat the traffic on the interstate and maybe make it out of the state by nightfall you boys need to get a move on,” he informed them.

“Yeah, we need to get going. Lots of miles to cover,” David agreed as he pulled back from the hug. 

“We’ll be okay,” George whispered as he too slowly withdrew from his mother. “But where is Cat? I wanted to say bye again?”

“I know,” Jen whispered before stepping over to her husband and leaning into him. “And Cat said she couldn’t watch, she’s in your, I mean her, room.” 

George nodded before turning toward Greg.

“Take care of him man. The same goes for you,” Greg told first George and then David as he shoulder punched them both.

Climbing into the truck it was David who answered “Always,” while George just nodded.

“Well call when we stop tonight-what’s that sound. Cat?” George asked as he poked at the lump of blankets that was snoring.

“What? No I’ve been found out. Stay back, you won’t leave me behind,” Cat challenged as she pulled out a coil of rope and glared at the two.

“Cat! Give me a hug,” George said, pulling his sister into a hug, and out of the back seat before climbing back out of the truck, much to her protest.

“You can’t leave me, who will protect you,” Cat questioned even as Jen and Chas stepped up to her to make sure she couldn’t follow.

Kneeling down in front of her George answered her question, “I’ll protect David and he’ll protect me. It’s what you do when you love someone. Just like _our_ mom and dad will protect you. But you have to stay with them for them to do it, okay Cat,” he explained.

“But-“ Cat begin.

“No buts young lady, you’re staying with us. I don’t think I could stand it if both my children left me on the same day,” Jen told her daughter.

Looking up at her mother Cat, grabbed her arm, “Then I won’t be going anywhere,” she said.

“Good, take care of them for me,” George asked her, rubbing her head with his hand as he stood up. “I love you all,” he added as a reminder before getting back into the truck.

With a wave they headed off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Banner] Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567907) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
